While conventional messaging systems provide various mechanisms to electronically deliver a message from a sender to a recipient, these mechanisms typically require processing of a message (e.g., the entire message) to access the content of the message. As such, a user typically opens a message to retrieve the content of the message before the user can ascertain, at least in some circumstances, whether the message is of value to the user. While this may be functional when a user peruses through small groups of messages, this approach hinders the ability of a user to determine the content for relatively large amounts of messages. Further, a user usually consumes time and effort opening and/or viewing the messages, including messages sent by commercial agencies or advertising campaigns, instead of being able to immediately identify whether a message is relevant to the user.
Thus, a solution is needed to provide an apparatus, a method and a system for previewing messages, without the limitations of conventional techniques.